Antídoto
by arual17
Summary: Perder los recuerdos de Alice no era nada comparado con perder a la pequeña y jovial de ojos rosas


Esta pequeña loca idea se me ocurrió mientras releía el capítulo 23 del manga... que es el número 17 del anime xD OSEASE, tiene spoilers para los que no han visto o leído hasta esos números. Y puede tener leve spoiler de lo que se sabrá en el futuro,

Es algo que puede que Break no contase a Oz y Liam cuando narraba el rescate de Sharon... jejeje

Por favor, tened un poquito de consideración... Es mi primer Pandora Hearts... que no es mío (si lo fuese... jejeje) es de Jun Mochizuki, yo sólo le tomo prestado sin permiso los personajes ^_^

* * *

_**Antídoto**_

Cuando interpuso su brazo entre el amo y su marioneta resquebrajada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque no era un buen momento de hacerlo. La vida de su ama se encontraba pendida en un frágil hilo que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Pero ver el rostro de odio del heterocrómico le producía una gran satisfacción y disfrute. – Vamos, Vincent-sama… - Sostuvo el pequeño frasco en la mano y clavó su ojo rojo en él, sabiendo que eso le molestaría más. – Con esa mirada en su rostro es idéntico a su hermano.

Posó sus pupilas en su pequeña muñeca, y luego volvió a mirar al peliblanco. – Estoy cansado… - Cabellos rubios taparon sus ojos, si volvía a mirar al contratista de Mad Hatter, podría hacer alguna locura. Levantó una mano, señalando la salida. – Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. – Debía guardar las apariencias, todo por su propósito. Y ese hombre seguía parado, con una sonrisa mordaz dibujada en su rostro. Le estaba sacando de los nervios.- ¡Sal de mi vista!

Break se le quedó mirando unos segundos más, para luego dirigirse hacia la joven Rainsworth. Se arrodilló junto a ella y tocó su rostro sonrojado y húmedo con las manos desnudas, ardiendo en una fiebre que la consumía más y más.

- Break… - Susurró débilmente. La muerte se iba acercando a ella sin contemplaciones. La impotencia de no haber protegido a su señorita lo consumía más y más. La furia le recorría cada parte de su ser, quería matar al causante de todo, pero debía controlarse. Si le hacía algo a un miembro de los cuatro ducados, aunque fuese un hijo adoptivo, no se encontraría sólo él en problemas, sino la casa a la que servía.

Abrió el tapón del bote y le dio de beber a Sharon, la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación. En cuanto se encontró en el pasillo, corrió todo lo que pudo, no le quedaba casi tiempo. No podía perder a su señora, no podría soportar el haberle fallado a una casa de nuevo.

La castaña agarró las ropas de su sirviente. Abrió sus rosados ojos y miró al peliblanco. – Por qué… Break… - El aludido la miró sin detenerse. – Por qué… Tan cerca…

El ojirojo sonrió. – No se preocupe, ojou-sama, siempre hay otros métodos.

La chica iba a replicar, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Break la miró asustado, debía llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente, llegó a ella y acostó a la joven en la cama. Ya estaba a salvo, debía estarlo desde que le dio el antídoto, pero seguía costándole respirar, y la fiebre no bajaba.

El sombrerero no sabía qué hacer. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que le haría a esa apestosa rata Nigthray si ella moría. Le haría mayores torturas de las que él le hacía a los peluches.

- Nightray… - Susurró con odio. Odiaba todo de él, sobre todo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le lanzaba. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. No podía perderla, y rápidamente se estaba alejando de su lado para no volver.

El gato de Chesire le hizo recordar su pasado junto a la duquesa Sherry y su pequeña hija. Había cuidado de ella desde que tuvo una razón para vivir. Perder los recuerdos de Alice no era nada comparado con perder a la pequeña y jovial de ojos rosas.

Entonces lo recordó. Sacó del bolsillo el bote de cristal y lo miró. Aún quedaba un pequeño sorbo. Si no funcionaba, adiós a la única posibilidad de salvarla.

Se acercó a su rostro lleno de agonía y le acarició la frente sudorosa. – Ojou-sama… - Pero la chica no le respondió, estaba inconsciente. – Sharon… - Destapó la botella, su única oportunidad… - Resiste un poco más…

Puso todo el líquido verdoso en su boca, hasta la última gota. Tiró el frasco de cristal a un lado de la habitación, rompiéndose en centenares de trozos, y juntó sus labios con los de su ama, pasándole el antídoto a su cuerpo.

En cuanto terminó de dárselo, lentamente se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente con su único ojo. La chica tosió levemente, y su respiración se alivió poco a poco.

El contratista tocó su frente, y notó que la fiebre había amainado. Suspiró, calmándose levemente de toda la angustia y furia que sentía desde que Liam le dijo que Sharon había desaparecido.

Sonrió gentilmente mientras la miraba. – No dejaré que te pase nada. No permitiré que mueras tan fácilmente.

Le cogió de la mano cálidamente y se sentó al borde de la cama, velando su sueño. Pronto tendría que entregar su informe a la madre de la muchacha, pero aún no.

FIN


End file.
